Tuxedo
by fairytailpirate
Summary: Full summary inside; A certain busty shinigami really can't keep her mouth shut resulting in the shinigami women's association wondering would those 2 look good in a tux?
1. Prologue: The Two Captains

Bleach fanfic –

**FTP: I had to do this after seeing that pic of Yoruichi and Soifon dancing xD and Soi-san in a tux**

**Soifon: I…hate…you *death glare***

**FTP: I'm sorry but you are my fav character along with Toshiro-Taichou if it makes you feel better ^^**

**Yoruichi: Oh stop grumbling it isn't so bad *pats Soi fons head***

**Shiki: hmph not from our viewpoint *mumbles in emo corner with Soi***

**FTP: This is Shiki-taichou ^^ Captain of squad X a squad of my invention, I'll introduce her in this fanfic but if I ever do another bleach fic she'll probably be in it xD Enjoy**

**Summary: The annual ball organized by the Shinigami woman's association is coming up, Yoruichi and Momo end up with no date until a certain loud shinigami makes a weird remark on if a tux would look good on two tomboyish captains…the shinigami woman association help them out of curiosity…**

The two women ran across the Seireitei faster than the speed of sound, they were not after all the captains of the 2nd squad and X squad for nothing.

"You're in good shape Soifon-san," the tomboyish girl grinned.

Shiki was the X squad's captain, she was taller than Soifon standing at the considerable height of 167cm, her white rebellious hair tied back in her standard pony tail, she wore a slightly different outfit than the rest of the shinigami closer to the 2nd squads captain however hers was rather less revealing but allowed as much mobility as possible, she also had a modern-looking black jacket under the standard Captain haori which was tied from her waist with a blue sash.

Her twin zanpaktou's Ragnarok and Fenrir were tied to her belt sporting each like opposites a white hilt with black flame patterns and a black hilt with white flame patterns. The sheaths had the same pattern of the respective hilts making them one of the most beautiful and 'cool' as many had said katanas in the Soul Society.

"You too Shiki-san," the petite raven haired woman smirked back.

Shiki and Soifon had been friends since they had joined their respective squads, they were very similar with Shiki being as 'cool' and reserved as the seconds squads taichou although she looked more and acted more of a tomboy than Soifon. Some even thought she was Soi's boyfriend before finding out she was a girl. Some still believed she was a guy. Shiki like Soi had lost her relatives a young age and learned to fend for herself training hard. Soon she rose in rank alongside her friend and became captain at pretty much the same time. They became like sisters and trained together and enjoyed each other's company.

"They'll never catch us like this," Shiki grinned, a rare site unless she was in an exciting battle.

Soifon scowled, "Ridiculous, why in the world would they want us to do something so stupid!"

Shiki snorted in reply, "Apparently they think we look good in a tux!"

"Danm that Rangiku," they cried in unison clearly frustrated

**FTP: hahahaha my idea is developing nicely xD it shouldn't be very long though ^^**

**Soi and Shiki: *unsheath sword* come her little squirt…**

**FTP: I'm actually taller than you Soifon and abut your same height Shiki…**

**Soi and Shiki: *death glare***

**Yoruichi: R&R people next chap will be longer and will explain what's happening xD **

**FTP: that is if I survive this…HELP! *runs away chased by the two captains***


	2. Chapter 1: Rangiku's Big Mouth

Chapter 1; Rangiku's Big Mouth

**FTP: here we go chapter 2 enjoy it people *looks at incoming figures* SHHIIIIT gotta go**

**Soifon and Shiki: come back here!**

**Yoruichi: *grabs seat and eats popcorn* oh btw FTP said that the AN in brackets and in bold are the Authors note ^^ enjoy and please do review for this poor bullied author who I must go save**

**FTP: Then save me! *is heard faintly in the distance***

**Yoruichi: *grins* when it stops being funny**

The two women had never expected the day to end up like this, them being respectable and strong captains running away from their associates.

'And what's worse Yoruichi-sama is on this too,' thought the petite raven haired girl as she laid on the grass with Shiki panting from all the running, they hadn't stopped in hours but hopefully they had outran their pursuers skillfully if they had noticed their escape.

* * *

_**Earlier that day: Shinigami Women Association meeting.**_

_The bespectacled blue haired women nodded at them proudly, "We managed once again to raise enough funds for this year's ball which will be held as usual in the grand hall, all decorations and preparations, everything! Food and what not are ready,"_

_"Hai and there's gonna be loads of candy and games!," the pink haired president piped in._

_"I would also like to thank Soifon-taichou, Shiki-taichou and Yoruichi-san whose speed and strength helped us move things along quite quickly," Nanao continued ignoring Yachiru._

_"My pleasure," The goddess of Flash grinned_

_"Hmph," Soifon grunted her arms crossed on her chest looking stiff as usual._

_Shiki merely shrugged, her hands on behind head, her feet on the desk rocking dangerously with her chair._

_"So ladies who are the lucky men who asked you to the ball, Nanao-chan I hear you finally accepted your captain's invitation," Rangiku smirked_

_Nanao scratched her cheek lightly clearly nervous a faint blush crept on her cheek, "I just couldn't sleep with him singing under my window,"_

_'Yeah no one could take his singing anymore of Kawai, kawai Nanao-chan, lovely, lovely Nanao-chan and the begging…' _**(AN: Yep from that episode when they fight chad xD I found it cute ^^ and hilarious) **

_They all nodded in unison._

_"I'm going with Byakuya!" Yachiru exclaimed cheerfully._

_"Yeah the poor guy couldn't take her all day grasping his leg drooling on it while asking him repeatedly," Rangiku whispered to the rest._

_Unohana smiled sweetly, "Captain Ukitake was kind enough to ask me to the ball,"_

_"Who knew he had the hots for you," Yoruichi laughed. Ukitake the poor sickly Captain had probably thought it best to have some medical support lest he collapsed like he had done the previous year._

_"I'm actually going with Kira-kun myself, never thought he would ask me," Rangiku smiled but they all knew she actually wanted to be taken by his fox like ex-captain like she had every other year._

_"Uryu-san asked me to go so I obliged," Nemu said emotionless. Everyone smiled at the poor girl who must have gone through a lot under Mayuri._

_Rangiku seemed to have drifted into her own inner world staring intently at two rather bored captains._

_"What about you Hinamori-san and Yoruichi-san," Unohana asked_

_The two looked at each and smiled sheepishly._

_"No one who asked me seemed to fit…," the were-cat said scratching her head._

_"Shiro-kun is on a mission so I wasn't really planning to go…,"Hinamori said fidgeting_

_"I wonder how Soifon-taichou and Shiki-taichou would look in tuxedo's…," Rangiku thought but inadvertly said aloud, "Why don't you take try that I bet they'de look cute,"_

_The two said captains stiffened as everyone looked at them with a curious glint in their eyes. Yoruichi smirked eyes filled with mischief as the seemed to scan Soifon whole being causing the latter to blush furiously._

_"Shall we run for our womanhood," Shiki asked the pale-skinned captain_

_"By all means," Soifon replied_

_The pair ran as fast as they could, smashing right through the window they fled noting to themselves to kill Rangiku when everything was over._

* * *

**Present: A grassy Hill**

The two Captains had successfully escaped their pursuers and rested on the grass napping.

"Rangiku…must eliminate," Shiki said clearly pissed as she read one of her pocket sized novels, "Come on people already think I'm a guy now I have to dress like one!"

Soifon sighed and tensed as she felt familiar reitsu's coming closer, "Oh no,"

"So this is the capture party," Shiki sweatdropped as she pocketed one of the various books Nanao had lent her. As an avid reader she seized every opportunity to read.

Yoruichi appeared right in front of them looking ready to play like a kitten with a new ball of yarn. Unohana appeared an instant after followed by Yachiru, Rangiku, and Kiyonewho cam panting up the hill.

"Nanao-chan probably is waiting at the SWA hq ready to laugh at us, Hinamori is probably coming up with some apology while finding us some tuxs to wear since the present scared her to aid them, Nemu I don't even want to know what that one is doing…" Soifon stated

"Correct my little bee, now be a dear and come with us," everyone could see in her eyes that the heir of the Shihoin clan wanted her to decline and she would be content as Soifon fumed indignantly.

"I would never fall so low as to put on a tux!"

"I bet you'de look sexy in a dress too if you'd rather we go both like that," Yoruichi teased.

Soifon looked right about ready to cry out in frustration, her face was as red as a tomato and no one ever so her so flustered. She was about to shunpo away but Yoruichi caught her jumping on her back before she could move any further.

"Kyaaaaa!" the chinese woman exclaimed falling flat on her face.

Rangiku and the rest stared, thinking in unison, _'I never would have imagined Soifon-taichou making such a cute sound,'_

"Good job Yoruichi-chan,"

"Now little bee, be a nice obedient girl and come and try your outfit don't protest if you don't I'll make you wear it," yoruichi purred in her ear as Soifon gulped, suddenly a ball of yarn flew right on top of them and Yoruichi with cat like skills caught it.

Shiki grinned at a confused Soifon who looked dumbfounded and the two fled once again before anyone could react leaving the rest of the group with their jaws wide open.

"I've been played…" Yoruichi said sheepishly.

"Well, the chase begins! I can't wait to see those two in Tuxedo's I bet they'll look so cute," Rangiku said excitedly.

"I just hope they don't kill us," Kiyone sweatdropped.

Unohana merrily smiled quite enjoying the new activity. In the distance she could have sworn she heard someone shout angrily, "Rangiku you'll pay for this!"

**FTP: *pants* they finally gave up on killing me**

**Soifon: *pouts* It's just a story after all no need to…*reads chapter and tick mark appears* I hope for you it's not going to get more humiliating than it already is…**

**FTP: *looks at her feet* ummm…'course not *laughs nervously***

**Shiki: *sighs* way to make my debut…**

**SWA: *smirks and giggles***

**FTP: Read and review do review please cuz I won't know what you like if you don't or what I should improve ^^ btw SWA is short for shinigami women's association**


	3. Chapter 2: Tha chase and capture

Chapter 2: The chase and capture

**FTP: Hello I'm back yay ^^ seems its actually liked xD I got quite a few alerts but pls do review cuz I have no idea of what is liked as I said plus it's what motivates a writer ^^**

**Also thanks sooo much Darkshadow-lord-san ^^ and to answer Wolfbarrier (cool name btw xD) it was a picture I saw I think on youtube…not sure which video though **

**Soifon: finds pic *tick mark* :**

**Shiki: HEY why us? And stop grumbling it's cute though the pic…**

**Yoruichi: awww *grabs soifon's cheek grandma style* what a kawaii scowl!**

**Soifon: *mumbles distinctive death rants***

**

* * *

**

After running back the whole diameter of the Seireitei they found to their dismay that Unohana, Yachiru and Yoruichi were on their tails. Rangiku was just a few steps behind miraculously.

"Damn Unohana-san knows these streets better than any of us and that little pink troublemaker never gets tired!"

"We should split it's risky but…"

"On my three," Shiki agreed

"One,' Soifon tensed ready for action

"TWO," they said together

Behind them Unohana and Yoruichi smiled at each other nodding. Things were going as planned. Yoruichi was sure having a lot of fun; Soifon had always been a great playmate and had given Yoruichi quite a challenge numerous times making their games which were usually of tag exciting. And it was so much fun teasing the stiff girl.

"Three," Shiki shouted to which the two immediately turned facing opposite directions and pushed each other away by using their feet so they would make an effective and rapid change of direction.

"Don't get caught Soi-san,"

"Ha YOU don't get caught,"

Unohana and Yoruichi had imagined this would happen, so they also split up as they had planned beforehand, with the two lieutenants pursuing Shiki and they remained on Soifon's trail.

* * *

Meanwhile at the grassy hill two shinigami blinked confused

"They ditched us, how fast can they go!" Kiyone cried

"It appears so, they are after all captain level shinigami…and Yachiru-san," Nemu replied emotionlessly

Suddenly their phone rang and they ran toward their destination to follow the instructions they had been given. Their curiosity was really having the better of them but really who wouldn't want to see two of the most beautiful and strong women shinigami all dressed up even though it was in a tux.

* * *

**Operation capturing Shiki!**

Rangiku and Yachiru weren't so fast and Shiki had effectively lost them in mere seconds and had not sighted them for the past 2 hours, _'Seems it's no fun when they can't reach you,'_

Shiki stopped and rested her back to the wall listening to her surrounding and sensing them. The familiar reitsu's of the pair following her were quite close but unmoving. There was a third reitsu she recognized as Nemu and she immediately had a bad feeling.

And true to her feeling suddenly Rangiku appeared in front of her and crashed into the wall as Shiki managed to side step just in time out of the way, "WHAT T..THE HELL!"

"My master's medicine seems to have worked," Nemu stated unimpressed as usual.

Rangiku got up holding her head and wobbling, "Works? It more like injures!"

Yachiru merely giggled, "Boobies' funny,"

"Rangiku-san come on, who in their right mind would take willingly anything made by Mayuri?" Shiki laughed

Rangiku growled regaining her composure or any she even had to begin with. Taking that potion had been stupid she had just realized.

"A potion to make you fatser huh too but it involves having to turn into a half-cheetah!," Shiki bent holding her stomach as she laughed at Rangiku which was now sporting a whickers as well as a tail and ears of a cheetah. All in all, she looked utterly ridiclulous.

"You're the one too talk when you turn into a werewolf or whatnot in your shikai and bankai! NOW NEMU-chan,"

"Huh?" Shiki blinked as something really hard hit her head.

"Wolfy's down," Yachiru giggled jumping on the back of the now twitching unconscious Captain.

"Nice throw Nemu-chan, no one can resist Yachiru-chan's hard head!" Rangiku laughed triumphantly, "How long will I stay like this?"

"…I don't know,"

"…,"

* * *

**At the same time Operation capture Soifon was underway**

"Leave me alone!" Soifon growled at her persecutors

"Soi-san, it is a good way to interact with one's co-workers and this will surely help you to become less reserved," Unohana stated smiling

"Yeah right hehe…and its fun too! Plus I need someone to go with to the ball, I haven't been to one since the last time i was her and I was still a captain!" Yoruichi said giving her the famous pout

"UGH no not the 'kitty pout', I am NOT looking!" Soi frowned turning back to view where she was headed and not be subjected to her ex-mentors' famous pout, only the heavens knew how many times she had fallen for it and how much she had regretted it later on.

Soi was getting tired wondering aimlessly pursued by the two for two whole hours was certainly not the way she wanted to pass her time.

"I never attended that ball, never will and even if I had too it wouldn't be dressed as a man!"

"Come on you'd look so handsome," Yoruichi teased, "You'd make a very cute guy,"

"I WOULD NOT AND I AM NOT WEARING A TUX!" Soi cried finally losing her temper

"So you'll take me then?"

"I DIDN'T SAY THAT! stop changing my words!,"

Kiyone suddenly appeared on a wall opposite her and Soi stopped, "catch Yoruichi-san,"

"Like hell im gonna let you," Soi said jumping to grab the object but was pulled back down immediately by something that tackled her.

'…damn, "She said wriggling and struggling against her capture

Kiyone had actually thrown whatever she held to Unohana and Yoruichi had taken advantage of her mistake and wrapped her arms around her waist effectively trapping Soi's arms and held her tightly so she would not escape.

Unohana came forward and patted her head showing her that the object thrown was merely a can of some soft drink of sorts, "Seems we won"

Yoruichi laughed hard in her ear as Soi gave them her usual grumpy face.

* * *

**FTP: So that's all for chapter two, this fic should be finished in two more chappies consisting on how the two captains were convinced to actually wear the tux and the epilogue**

**Soi: I guess it's not that bad *smirks***

**Shiki: you're just laughing at me aren't you…**

**Everyone: yes and Rangiku**

**Rangiku: WHY AM I STILL LIKE THIS!**

**Nanao: I told you not to take…*sigh* Read and review please and thanks for supporting this fic as crazy as it is ^^**


	4. Chapter 3: It's tux time!

Chapter 3: it's Tux time

**FTP: I'm really having fun writing this wish I had more reviews though but it doesn't matter ^^**

**Soifon: *scribbles in to do list* Tuesday…maim…FTP…at 12…after…warm up**

**Shiki: *scribbles on her to do list* watch Soi-san…and perhaps aid…in…maiming…FTP**

**FTP: -.-" mummy! **

**Rangiku: POOR dear! *glomps FTP* there's no need to be so hard on someone so young! **

**FTP: *struggles trying to free herself* choking…boobs crashing lungs…sos help call someone pls!**

**Nanao: ^^' umm well FTP is currently occupied I would like to remind the readers that FTP-san does not own bleach we are only of Tite Kubo-sama alone =D tnx, Shiki-sama however is a creation of FTP, enjoy the chappie ^^ Oh and FTP-san is putting the bio for Shiki-sama at the end of this chapter and also in her profile as Shiki shall be used again in another fic ^^**

"I'm surprised, you actually managed to catch them," Nanao said visibly impressed as she put the book she was reading down,

"You actually stayed here to enjoy the show?" Shiki asked annoyed at her friend.

"I'm sorry but I would get killed if I treid to help you, think of me as moral support, oh, by the way, the book you lent me is amazing I love it!" Nanao changed subject trying t lighten the mood.

"Add Urahara to our must kill list," Soifon said still struggling against the reitsu blocking ropes of invention of Mister Hat and Clogs.

"Wasn't he already on her must kill list…"a voice mumbled, "Shiki-taichou what?"

"Kiyone, what's happening?" Isane said staring at the two captains tied up scowling in a corner

"Oh you're just in time Isane-nee-chan , Miki-fukutaichou, we're just putting on the tux on our dear captains, they will be taking Youruichi-san and Momo-chan to the ball,"

"Taichou? Who…" Miki asked her captain

"One word; Rangiku-san"

"Ah," Isane and Miki said in unison

Yoruichi grinned and went to a giant white blanket concealing something which the two captains knew they would not like at all.

"Nanao?" Shiki asked giving her a questioning look.

"Urahara-san's, Tessai-san brought that,"Nanao responded shrugging, "I know as much as you do for the rest,"

Yoruichi pulled the veal off to reveal two giant dressing rooms to which Shiki sighed in relief but Soifon tensed.

"If Urahara made that we should start running again once they free us," She explained to Shiki who had given her a puzzled look.

"Exactly, it's a special dressing room who won't let you out unless you're wearing the stuff written on the small computer screen, we put some of your hair here, in this tube thingy, so the machine recognizes you and write tuxedo and tada!, no going out for you unless you're all dressed up," the were-cat grinned.

"If he had time to build this couldn't he take you to the ball!" Soi fumed

"Oh he built this years ago…right now h'es to busy plus I want to see you all dressed up," Yoruichi responded

"What about you, you can't go out unless…,"

"This thing works on reitsu, I can walk in and out with no problem, it's you who can't,"

"I'm a GIRL, a WOMAN, and so is Shiki I'm supposed to wear a dress not a tux!"

"Yes, I know, but I don't have a partner so I'm going to take you, plus you weren't going anyway in a dress so might as well come with me and have some fun in a tux,"

Soifon could only gape at her old mentor as she was pulled by her in one of the dressing rooms. The woman yanked a strand of her hair and put it in a tube, wrote the instructions and then threw her inside. Rangiku did the same for Shiki who only scowled. Both had now realized escape was no longer an option.

* * *

**Operation 2.1 - dress up Shiki;**

"Just because I'm here inside doesn't mean I'll put that on," Shiki spat at the tuxedo who was clearly made for her. She had to give it to Hinamori, she was really observant and had taste. The suit was of a dark blue colour with a sky blue tie and a white shirt.

"Oh come on, Momo-chan really wants to go be nice and take her," Rangiku pleaded

"Why doesn't she go with the free man like, like Ikakku-san?"

"Down with the flu,"

"Yumichika-san?"

"Guess who's taking care of baldy,"

"Hanatarou-san?'

"Going with Isane-chan,"

"…Kenpachi?"

"You're that desperate?"

Rangiku laughed and pulled at the younger girl's haori much to Shiki's protests. Soon they were struggling and punching at each other. Rangiku was of course thrown out in a few seconds but as she rolled and the wall put a stop to her race she smirked at the others holding up Shiki's haori in triumph.

"And now to get the rest," she said tossing the haori to Nanao who was giggling in a corner very amused.

Miki sat down clearly dreading the mood her taichou would be in. _'And she really wanted to go with him, poor taichou,'_

"Come on Shiki, we only got a few hours left to the ball, be a good taichou!"

However as Rangiku pounced back inside to her dismay she landed on a very wolfy captain who smirked arrogantly.

"Cheater!" Rangiku cried grabbing her tail and pulling roughly to which Shiki responded by twirling her tail and throwing the shocked fukutaichou out of the dressing room once again.

Shiki snorted and sat down, 'Now how the hell do I get out of here…'

"T-taichou?" a shy, whisper called

"Hinamori fukutaichou, everything okay," Shiki asked in her harsh wolf voice

"umm, well, yeah i-I j-just, ahem," the girl stuttered playing with her fingers nervously then she suddenly bowed low, "I'm sorry to inconvenience you Shiki-taichou! I know Rangiku-san can be really pushy sometimes, she just wanted to help me,"

Shiki sighed and swore under her breath, _'Damn, she really wants to go huh…guess there's always next year for him…'_

"Momo-san, do you want to go to the ball?"

"Wh-what? I mean well," Momo scratched her head as Shiki rolled her eyes and finally answered truthfully, "I really, really want to go…"

"I'd go without hesitation if someone asked nicely…" Shiki said matter-of-factly hoping the girl would pick up

The girls eyes widened and she hesitantly said still bowing, "Please Shiki-taichou would you take me to the ball even if you have to dress in a tux,"

Shiki laughed and transformed back into a human, unlike Yoruichi though she was fully dressed, as unlike the Goddess of Flash, she was taught to think of clothes as an extension of herself and thus learnt to transform with them.

"That's what friends are for right, Momo-san?," she told the beaming girl.

Meanwhile outside Rangiku fumed, "That's it, after I got all beaten up it could have been that easy!"

* * *

**Operation 2.2 – dress up Soifon**

"Can't you take someone else like umm Sentaro-san?"

"Kiyone-chan is going with him,"

Soifon could only stare at her former mentor at the sound of that news; the two hated each other's guts.

"Ukitake-san said they needed to bond…" Yoruichi said as she saw Soi's expression

'_They'd do anything for the guy…' _

"Hisagi-san,"

"Rangiku-chan made him take Orihime-chan, one of the ryoka,"

"Rengi-fukutaichou?"

"He lost a bet with Rukia-chan and is going to bring Kuukaku-chan,"

"Ichigo-san,"

"Taking Rukia-chan,"

"Then, well, how about…," Soi fretted trying to think of any other male who was still available, _'Come on a name any name,'_

"Zarakii,"

To this Yoruichi's eyebrow twitched in annoyance and she readily pounced on a frustrated Soi who yelped.

"Yoruichi-sama, with all due respect, get off!"

"Not until you accept the fact that you're gonna go to the damn ball, in a damn tuxedo with yours truly," Yoruichi answered as they both struggled.

Soon Yoruichi managed to untie the small captain's sash and take away her haori which she tossed out of the dressing room.

"Hey!"

"That way you'll have no choice but to put on the tux," Yoruichi answered a mischievous glint in her eyes, "Soi? You were quite ticklish as a kid weren't you?"

Hearing this, the poor petite Chinese woman stepped back as her old mentor smile stretched as if to compete with that of the chesire cat until she hit the wall of the room. Yoruichi jumped one more time on Soi who couldn't find any escape routes landing on her stomach she placed her hands on Soi's sides and promptly tortured into submission the 2nd division's captain. Soi bit her lips and squeezed her eyes trying to fight the urge to laugh but soon she was sent into a fit of giggles.

"St-st-op, pl-please,"

"Not until you agree…" Yoruichi teased not relenting on her torture.

Soi struggled and wriggled under her mentor laughing and soon she could take no more, "Ok-Okay, Okay! You-you win!"

At this Yoruichi allowed the girl to get up and lean on the wall gasping for air, "Still comes in handy your weakness,"

Soi gave Yoruichi her most disapproving look to which Yoruichi winked and stuck her tongue out at her student playfully.

"Now put on the damn tux, little bee we got a ball to attend"

Soifon pouted but kept her word and walked up to the tuxedo looking at it as if she could make it erupt in flames by thoughts alone. Then she stopped, "I can't change until you're here,"

"You've got nothing I don't have," Yoruivhi grinned making Soi blush badly, "I'm just kidding, I'll be back soon, got to go dress up myself, and Soi?"

"What?"

"Thanks kid,"

**FTP: and tada next time we'll see how the ball will be going! Ze epilogue soon to be posted!**

**Yoruichi: *smug* My little bee in a tux, for me, how cute!**

**Soi: *sulks* correction you FORCED me in a tux…**

**Shiki: *smiles* better than a dress though ^^**

**Rangiku: tell the truth you wouldn't have minded putting on a tux you just wanted to have some fun didn't you? *tick mark***

**Shiki: *evil smirk* yes, yes I did xD it was all worth it to see you in cheetah mode you were soooo ridiculous =D (Refer to chapter 2)**

**FTP: R&R everyone ^^ and see you soon for the epilogue so please stay tuned! (I wanted to say that so badly ) noe for Shiki's Bio**

**

* * *

**

**Shiki : Squad X taichou**

**Age:** A few years older than Hitsugaya and a few years younger than Soi she wouldnt say how old she is...**  
**

**Looks: **around 16

**Hair colour: **White

**Eye colour: **an icy blue even in wolf mode (which turn golden yellow when in Shikai and/or bankai or using her technique animal fever**)**

**height: **167 cm

**Shikai:** Ragnaro-Fenrir (a giant sword result of the combination of her two zanpaktou spirits)

**Bankai: **Oblivio-Fenrir and Luce-Ragnarok (the c in luce is pronounced like an s)

**(P.S: here spirits like to be called fenrir and ragnarok as thier names can be a mouthful)**

**Traits and Hobbies: **

She is often mistaken as a boy much to her chagrin,

she loves reading and training,

she may seem somewhat cold but adores her friends and would protect them with her own life,

**Gets along with: **Soifon and Nanao mostly (to everyones surprise), and her divisions Fukutaichou Miki and her first seat Roxas. She also seems in good terms with Unohana-taichou**.**

**Next time i'll put Miki's and Roxas'  
**


	5. Epilogue: A Ball to Remember

Epilogue

**FTP: I actually finished this fic wow my first finished one hoozah (not counting that one-shot I wrote on Lisa and nanao)**

**Soi: Please get on with it and end our misery! *glares…badly!***

**Shiki: *smiles* my poor creator may you rest in peace *sighs***

**FTP: omg! O.O o-okay so to remind you all that I do not own any bleach characters…**

**Shiki: apart from me and Miki and Roxas and all the other OC's**

**FTP: yes, so enjoy the epilogue haha also A.N is an author's note ^^**

Momo and Yoruichi were left waiting outside of the dressing rooms for almost half an hour. They had been both to their respective quarters to change into their dresses. Momo was wearing a light blue modest dress which was in tone with the suit she had picked for Shiki, it was very cute, her hair was let down not in her usual bun, a blue rose sat on her right ear. Yoruichi on the other hand was not at all modest, a bright crimson dress which reached down to her feet, it revealed her dark leg on the left from her thigh, it surprised the younger girl that it wasn't strapless and actually covered some of her shoulder. Even though it enhanced her already endowed chest…

"Come out already! What's taking you so long, little beeee!" Yoruichi called out childishly.

Momo could hear the poor captain grumbling but could only gasp as she reluctantly came out. The black suit matched Yoruichi's dress perfectly, a red rose in the breast pocket made a lovely touch. The petite woman's figure was completely lost and she looked very handsome. The 2nd division's taichou's hair was as messy as ever and was wrapped up in elegant black ribbons instead of her bandage-like ones, her hopes were replaced by fang like accessories courteously donated by Byakuya who wanted nothing more than to be left alone in his misery at taking Yachiru to the ball.

Yoruichi gaped, but soon she smiled at her escort, "What a dashing young man you make,"

Soi frowned which made her look even less feminine then she already looked, Momo had to admit though if Soi was a guy, she would be one of her fangirls. She smiled sympathetically at the captain knowing fully well that tonight she would gain many of those. It didn't help that Soi's gestures and expressions made her look like a cute boy, Yumichika would be very jealous if he could see this. And the same goes for Shiki as Momo saw the girl come out of the dressing room, her hands in her trousers pocket.

"Okay, let's go and get this over with shall we," she said extending one hand to Momo who was still looking incredulously at Shiki.

Like Soifon the white haired taichou had a rose in her breast pocket which matched the one in Momo's hair. Shiki looked strong and yet gentle, Momo was sure now if Yumichika saw the two captains in this state he would pull all of his hair out in frustration. Shiki's hair was tied back in a ponytail with a dark blue ribbon matching her suit. This only enhanced her 'cool-guy' look.

'_Oh boy, people are gonna talk tonight,'_ Momo thought as they made their way to the ball.

* * *

As they made way into the hall where the ball was being held, everyone's eyes stared at them. Yoruichi's smirk grew bigger when she saw this and even wider as Soi was clearly annoyed by the attention and the squeals of 'Who are those HOT guys?' coming from the crowd. Soon the free dances started, everybody danced with their friends waiting for the grand finale, when escorts and maidens had to dance all together at once.

The evening went on quite well. There were many dances and talking especially girls trying to pry on who Soi and Shiki were not having recognized the two taichous.

Nanao had worn a blue dress matching her hair and had finally given in to Matsumoto's wines on contacts and even let her hair down. No one could blame her especially when her taichou joined in the whining. She was very beautiful and a very drunk Matsumoto kept on telling her that hugging her and trying to kiss her.

"Rangiku! How drunk are you!" Nanao exclaimed pushing the older girl away with all the force she had.

Shiki smirked at the scene from behind a pillar having evaded her just formed fanclub and decided to go to the rescue as she heard her favorite human band come up. Good thing the soul society had adapted to using cd players and so.

"May I have this dance Nanao-san?" she said bowing and extending her hand in her direction winking at her book buddy as some called them.

Nanao gave her a 'thank-you-my-savior' look and took her hand Matsumoto finally letting her go as she gaped forgetting completely who the handsome young man asking Nanao for a dance was.

"Ordinary day, I love this song!" Nanao said as they swirled around gracefully. Many indignant squeals could be heard and Nanao swore she heard 'lucky bitch' and other such phrases being uttered.

"It's my second favorite song, that human Vanessa Carlton has a wonderful voice, "Shiki told her smiling

"I owe you one Shiki, and wow you're really good at dancing,"

"You looked in dire need of a getaway,"

"You will need one too when the song ends, haha, taichou's not drunk yet it's…impossible," Nanao gasped as she saw her captain waving affectionately in her direction.

"Unohana-taichou is very persuasive when she wants to be, plus she thinks you need some time off babysitting,"

"That explains…" Nanao sweatdropped remembering her last not-so-pleasant checkup and Unohana-taichou's very persuasive nature at the time, it annoyed Nanao how the woman still treated her like a child as Ukitake-taichou still did too sometimes.

"Roxas is here, he's alone though, you know he wanted to take you right?"

"Yeah, I know, I would've said yes too…," Shiki sighed, "But no point on crying over spilt milk, I'm Momo's escort tonight,"

* * *

Meanwhile Soifon shunpoed away from a crowd of squeaky girls asking her for her number, it was really annoying especially the fact that her disguise was working so well. Yoruichi had on the other hand enjoyed herself dancing with numerous guests all drooling at her figure while her poor ex-student hid from the Mysterious-Boy fanclub. Tonight was really becoming exasperating with all the new fanclubs forming…

In the end she hid on the chandelier watching the evening unfold, Matsumoto almost immediately got drunk leaving Kira in the care of Momo, Shiki had vanished up until her rescue of a distressed Ise from a very ,very, very drunk Matsumoto. Byakuya hadn't left the dance floor since the first song with the pink ball of energy and restless lieutenant of the 11th squad. Kyoraku, Ukitake and Unohana had remained talking about the old times with Yamamoto with a very annoyed looking Kyoraku who obviously wasn't allowed to go to the bar. All of the men were dressed elegantly in suits, Yamamoto also had his white haori on his to remind everyone of his status. Matsumoto had a very revealing black cocktail dress, while Unohana had a graceful white elegant classical dress. Nemu and Uryu had stayed in a secluded corner and never stopped talking, it amazed Soi when the girl actually smiled, it was small and vanished instantly but heck the girl had showed some emotion! Nemu was wearing a dark purple dress which fell to her knees which went perfectly with the Quincy's purple suit.

Miki, Shiki's fukutaichou had amazing everyone by coming with a grinning and all dressed up Kenpachi who immediately started demanding a battle from Ichigo who fled as soon as he saw him. Rukia was wearing a cute yellow dress and took no notice of the pair as she sat admiring her nii-san's elegant nonstop dance. Orihime stood right next to her chatting with her escort who found the ryoka to be very interesting, her long silky orange dress fit perfectly making her look more like a woman then a fretty teen. Poor Rengi was in a corner with Ganju hugging each other trying to evade Kuukaku's deadly punches. Never call a woman's favorite dress a rug.

"Yo!" a voice called making Soi jump

Soi pouted showing Yoruichi her frustration, "Yoruichi-sama, have you any idea how long ive been evading squealing girls waiting a dance with me? Worst part is three fourths of them are from my own squad!"

Yoruichi laughed ruffling Soi's hair, "I'm sorry little bee, how about we practice shunko together sometime to make it up for you huh?"

Soi grinned involuntary at the were-cat she was still having some difficulties with the technique, and then coughed trying to cover up, "That would be nice,"

"Good now let's go it's time for the last dance,"

* * *

"I found you finally," Shiki grinned at a tall muscular silver haired boy.

"Heya, taichou, having fun? Ladies seem to have a soft spot for you"

Shiki sweatdropped, "Sarcasm not appreciated…"

Roxas' laughed his toothy laugh showing all his teeth he smiled at his taichou, "Next year I have dibs on you,"

Shiki winked at him, "I'm all yours metal boy,"

"Miki brought Zaraki…"

"That's our Miki," Shiki laughed knowing all too well her all too sweet childhood friends

"Next year we'll definitely go together," she told him walking away to find Momo for the last dance.

Roxas ruffled his hair sighing happily, "I can't wait…"

* * *

In the end the last dance was amazing and truly magical some would say. The only few who couldn't take part were Ichigo who was yet to be found as he was avoiding Kenpachi everyone doubted his return, it was a surprise when Kenpachi came back his suit still intact and led Miki to the dancefloor, later they would get to know she bribed him with a match with Shiki (much to the poor X squad taichou's dismay) to take care of the rented suit and be a nice escort.

The last song was All the Right Moves by the human band called One Republic.

"You chose this compilation didn't you Shiki, I love this song the guys are to die for!" Nanao asked her as they moved together with their respective partners to the dance floor.

"But you love me more right Nana-chan," Kyoraku who was miraculously sober cooed.

"Of course, who else but me could have chosen it and my favorite band had to be the last song," she grinned at Nanao who completely ignored her flirty taichou.

"Nice choice," Soi said approvingly

Soifon although shorter than Yoruichi amazed the older woman with her dancing skills, leading her elegantly in swirls and moves professionals only had been seen performing. Shiki didn't go unnoticed either leading Momo in perfect synch to the rhythm of the song. Their friends were skilled as well making the last dance one that would be certainly remembered. Even Kenpachi exhibited some nice moves although not as graceful as the rest. **[A.N: Watch the music video of this song, this is how I imagine everyone dancing =D it's awesome ]**

By the time the song ended the few who had not participated were cheering and whistling having a great time.

Momo hugged Shiki as she came back with two glasses of blue caracau (her preferred drink).

She didn't like to drink but the blue fruity liquid was so mild that the taste of alcohol was lost but not the warm feeling it gave.

"Arigato, Shiki-taichou," Momo smiled at her, "I really had fun, sorry I took you away from Roxas-san,"

Shiki laughed handing her the drink to which she took a liking to by her apparent smile after taking a sip.

"It was my pleasure, Momo-san, I told you already it's no problem that's what friends are for right?"

"Right!"

"We should do this again next year," Yoruichi grinned as Soi handed her a glass of wine, "You're such a gentleman, so chivalry ain't dead huh?"

The whole soul society heard the poor stressed chinese woman exasperated scream as she thought of having to go through all that ordeal all over again, "YORUICHI-SAMAAAAA!"

**FTP: and it's done! I feel sooo accomplished =D**

**Everyone: thank you for your patience *bow* **

**Soi: I guess it wasn't so bad…**

**Yoruichi: I'm amazed at your skills Soi I didn't know you could dance that way!**

**Shiki: I look forward to seeing everyone else in FTP-sans next bleach fic when she invents it ^^**

**FTP: so please tell me how was this story? I wanted to show some friendliness and such although I have a feeling soi and yoruichi ended up looking like a couple…anywho pls R&R thank you everyone and see you soon! xD**

**

* * *

**

**Now the bio's for miki and Roxas**

**Miki: Squad X fukutaichou**

**Age: **she smiled and kept on staring at me…I took it as a I'm not telling…

**Looks: **16

**Hair colour: **Red but not as red as rengi's

**Eye colour: **reddish-brown

**height: **160cm

**Shikai: **kyuubi - a giant boomerang

**Bankai: **Kaji kyuubi (means uncontrolled fire) – two round pointed objects similar to Axel's from kingdom hearts weapon.

**Traits and Hobbies:**

She goes from sweet to shy to somewhat outgoing. Bipolar? Maybe…

**Roxas: 1****st**** seat of squad X**

**Age**: Few years older than Shiki

**Looks**: 17

**Hair colour:** silver

**Eye colour:** teal

**height**: 171 cm

**Shikai: **Mongramr- a giant shuriken

**Bankai: **kinzoku-Mongramr - two axes with short handles but very sharp blades chained together from the tips of the handle (kinzoku means metal)

**Traits and Hobbies:**

Sports a very goofy grin

Is in love with Shiki…duh!

Loves the human game called soccer or football

Is incompetent with the use of his shikai as he prefers close combat to throwing the thing but has adapted to using it.

**P.S- changed name to Shiki's Bankai they are now Kage-fenrir and hikari-ragnarok ^^**


End file.
